


Are You Awake?

by Jatukun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jatukun/pseuds/Jatukun
Summary: Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge are all in the same Chat room for insomniacs. When They all realize that they go to the same college, Lance wants to start a support group on campus and off the computers. After spending time together Keith starts to fall for Lance and has no idea how to handle it and now he has two things keeping him up at night.





	1. Sleepless on Campus

\- Chat room for insomniacs -

SleepyCuban- Is anyone up? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ExhaustedRed- Yes, I couldn’t fall asleep. Ended up staring at my ceiling for 3 hours….

SleepyCuban- Damn Dude, tough break. Have you tried seeing a doctor? I went a couple times till my college work piled up. Shes real good at some ways to help you relax and fall asleep. (◕‿◕✿)

NocturnalRobotics- I don’t think help from a therapist will help. Each person’s brain works differently and one person can’t be wire to change so easily.

ExhaustedRed- I Agree with NocRo...What can a therapist do that i haven’t tried already...And if she has some good tips, why are you still up Cuban…?

MidniteChef- But Cuban has a point, maybe she would have different ways of helping you out. I know i use my time cooking; staring at your ceiling is not a good way to pass the time ~

 

SleepyCuban- ಠ_ಠ

 

SleepyCuban- ಠ╭╮ಠ

 

SleepyCuban- ಥ_ಥ

NocturnalRobotics- Stop using those, they are more irritating the later in the evening gets.

SleepyCuban- Stop being mean to me you guys!!!! I have feelings too...༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ Chef….Help me!!!!

MidniteChef- You’re on your own man. I have a cake coming out of the oven, an then i think ill turn in while they cool. Night Y’all ~

 

\- MidniteChef Logged out -

 

ExhaustedRed- I just want to sleep….I have an early class, guess I better try to get some rest. Cuban try not to bother NocRo too much….. Night….

 

\- ExhaustedRed Logged out -

 

SleepyCuban- ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ.....NocRo!!! They didn’t even stick up for me!!! Both of them are rude for logging off so fast!!! Keep me company!!!!

NocturnalRobotics- Cuban...Go to bed. I have this program to work on and i've humoured you enough for tonight. Try to get some sleep. Don’t you have an early class as well? Night.

 

\- NocturnalRobotics Logged out -

 

SleepyCuban- ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) Well fine ! i guess i’ll turn in as well. Thanks guys for all ditching me!!!! 

\- SleepyCuban Logged out -

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Keith woke up to his blaring ring of his phone. The screen was flashing 6am, he got a total of 4 hours of sleep all night. Groaning to the phone, he shut off the alarm and crawled out of bed. Throwing on his Voltron University hoodie, being 4 times the appropriate size for his thin frame and a pair of black jeans.  
Keith Grabbed his cell, slipped on his chucks and ran out the door to catch his 8am class.

Walking into his Mechanics 101 class, Keith slinks into a seat in the back to act invisible from the professor all semester. In walks his professor for the semester, he had raven black hair cut short with the bangs a ghostly white. He had a well built frame like he goes to the gym 4 times a week. His right arm looked prosthetic, it had the look of a normal arm but in the right light you can see a shine of metal and fake skin. Keith couldn't stop looking at it, thankfully he was way in the back and no one could notice his stares. 

8:30 am in walks a student late, and making a scene about it. Keith kept his eyes locked on the arrival if the new student. He had brown hair and dark skin, looked like he was Cuban or something. Keith was only half paying attention to what the Student was saying when he noticed he was walking up the steps towards the seat next to him. "Hey, is that seat taken? " He spoke directly to Keith, now he has to say something and look up from the notebook he was pretending to write in. 

"Um...no, you can sit here i guess" Keith said at almost a whisper trying to not notice now the class of 20 or so all stare at him. "Mr. McClain, please sit down next to your Lab partner now", the professor spoke up now making the rest of the students look in the direction of Keith and the still standing Cuban Student. Keith's face was now bright red, sinking into his V.U sweater trying to hide his embarrassment. "The names Lance, what's yours?" Lance said while sitting down and taking out a notebook from his backpack."Keith, the names Keith" He said softly not to disturb the rest of the class.  
"My name is Professor Takashi Shirogane, but please just call me Professor Shiro, and welcome to Mechanics 101" . Keith slipped deeper into his seat, now stuck with this extremely hyperactive guy as his lab partner all year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Fan fic that are not about Original characters. I just wanted to try writing more and wanted to start with the ship i have in Voltron. Sorry if my writing might be all over the place. I will have a more focused point when i get back into the flow of things,  
> I will try to make a post every day, maybe two depending on days off since i write on my way to and from work.  
> Comment if you have any pointers and Also thanks to my friends for helping me come up with some ideas for the story. i plan to make this a long Fic.
> 
> There will be some chat convos; the user names for each person are -
> 
> SleepyCuban - Lance  
> ExhaustedRed- Keith  
> NocturnalRobotics- Pidge  
> MidniteChef- Hunk


	2. Walking a Sleepless Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith just getting through the first day of a new semester in college.   
> He starts feeling down for not having social skills to make new friends.  
> We also find out that a chat room buddy knows who Keith is!

Keith was in and out of his own world. Trying to tone out the talkative Cuban out that is known as Lance. Even being told to be quite four times from Professor Shiro , yet he still wouldn't stop talking. This class is going to be the death of him, he will need to try to be friendly to get him to quiet or try to move seats but he is pretty sure Lance will follow. He started to look over at Lance who seemed to be now doodling in the notebook that had about 3 notes from a 45 minute class. When he's quiet, he's kind of cute; Keith thought to himself.

Realizing what he was thinking, keith started to blush slightly looking away when Lance caught him staring a little too long. In the corner of his eye keith could see what looks like a smirk forming on his lips. Just when Lance was about to say something the Professor Spoke. "That would be our time today class, please read up to chapter Four and i will see you next week". Keith heard Lance groan to the reading part, since Professor dismissed them Keith quickly packed up his things and rushed towards the door. Lance tried to catch up with him but he heard the Professor called Lance to stay behind for a bit. Being in the clear, Keith slowed his pace and took his time to his next class, Old Languages 101 was what the class was called. 

Keith has been struggling to find himself, it hasn't even been a year since he realized he was Gay. Then moving to attend V.U. and yer still he hasn't made any friends it was starting to cause Keith to feel as much of an outsider as he did in High School. Being Anti Social didnt help towards his anxiety towards big crowds. Jumping from foster home to foster home did help him become invisible. 

Stepping into his next class he noticed that there was a lot less students, seems like it will be harder for him to not be noticed by the teacher. He walked to the very back like he normally does and starts to pull out his things. In walks Lance , before he could hide from him Lance noticed Keith and started to walk in his direction. Before Lance could reach Keith , he was stopped by what looked like a husky set Hawaiian boy. The two seemed friendly towards each other and was talking like old friends. Keith noticed Lance point in his direction then the two boys walked toward him. 

"Keith, this is Hunk. We grew up together back home, didn't know he went to V.U.". Keith stared blankly at both boys for what seemed like hours but was only 5 minutes. "It's nice to meet you Keith!" he put out his hand to shake hands with Keith. "Likewise, nice to meet you uh...Hunk?" " Yup! Hunk, is the name. Hope Lance here hasn't given you too much trouble. He tends to get over excited when meeting new people!". Still processing the two boys silently, they help themselves to the seats on each side of Keith. This now making him feel a bit overwhelmed he tries to steady his breathing to not let the others notice his discomfort. 

In walks the Professor of this class, he seemed to be the polar opposite of his previous Professor. Sporting Bright Orange hair, a suite that might look like it's made out of crushed velvet and a bowtie that has a bunch of UFOs on it. The whole thing hurt Keith's eyes looking on the board, it seems that his name is Professor Coran. What a strange name Keith thought but it seems to fit looking at what he's wearing and the way hes gesturing to his now opened lecture book. Keiths eyes started to get heavy until he drifted off to sleep. What seemed like hours was only 15 minutes and he was woken up by Lance shifting in his seat.  
"Stop squirming Lance, class will be done in 25 minutes. Then you can go out and get food". Keith heard Hunk whisper to the now fighting Lance, he oddly found their friendship charming. Keith always wanted a friendship like that but the way he grew up made him have subpar social skills. Still it was a wish that would never come true even if he wanted it too. 

Keith only had one more class of the day after Lunch and then he could head back to his dorm room. Hopefully his third class wasn't with Lance. He could only take so much of a person before he starts getting irritated with a person. The professor signaled to the class that they are free to leave if they finished the reading. Lucky for Keith he finished the reading before he started to pass out during the lecture. He started to pack up his things, when he heard a whimper of sadness come from Lance. Looking at him Keith noticed that he hadn't even started the reading.

"Well....i guess i'll see you two around...bye" Keith was almost too the door when he saw Hunk waving bye and Lance begging him to help finish the reading. Walking to the dining hall he noticed all the students rushing towards their next class or just hanging out in the quad preparing for the next class. Just the sight made Keith feel a bit jealous that he can't seem to make a connection with a person as a friend or even romantically.

That evening Keith was wide awake just reading one of his favorite books, Desert Sons. Finishing up the chapter he was on he decided to log into the Chat room and see if anyone was awake. Entering the chat room , he noticed that SleepyCuban wasn't online. Curious as to why, he was the first one to start up a conversation. Something he has never done before, something he was anxious to do but needs to ask.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

\- Chat room for insomniacs -

 

ExhaustedRed- Um…..Hello….? Is anyone up…..?

 

MidniteChef- Yo Red!!! How are you doing? How was your first batch of classes?

 

NocturnalRobotics- Welcome Red. Sleepless night again?

 

ExhaustedRed- Cuban not online…..?

 

MidniteChef- Nope! He didn’t finish the readings in all his classes, so i made sure that before he even gets online he has to finish at least some of it!

 

NocturnalRobotics- Seems like nothing has Change for Cuban. He needs to learn to focus and not be all over the place is what i think.

 

MidniteChef- I know, I know. I’ve been trying to help him a lot during my free time but there's so much i can do. He just comes off so strong that he has trouble making other friends to help him when i’m not around.

 

ExhaustedRed- He sounds exhausting….reminds me of this guy in a couple of my morning classes today. I’m glad i only have him for two classes…

NocturnalRobotics- You okay Red? Seems like you want to say something.

 

ExhaustedRed- Just…..Been feeling kind of jealous how easily people can make friends I guess…

 

MidniteChef- Well you have us! We are your friends !!

ExhaustedRed- Ya….but you guys are just online friends...it’s not like I know any of you outside of this chatroom. No offenses, but outside of this chat group i have no one I hang with or am close with.

 

NocturnalRobotics- Maybe try making friends? Talk to the person that sits next to you beside class. Well i should finish up this program i’m working on then head to bed. See you tomorrow Red.

 

ExhaustedRed- Wait! See you tomorrow? How?!?

 

\- NocturnalRobotics Logged out -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'll be updating this every Tuesday, try to get it out during the day but might end up doing it at night after work.  
> I hope you guys like this, i'm trying to flesh out the characters but also progress the story. I'n later captures it will have a steady flow of either character growth or like romantic growth. Any pointers is welcomed, and i'm happy to write about my favorite pairing in Voltron, and want to make it a long story :)
> 
> I do have a tumblr and twitter if you guys want to like contact me there, just ask me about it and ill post it in the notes on the next capture!


	3. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of the chat room members have a heart to heart.  
> Keith Makes a friend and is in Shock how it happened.

ExhaustedRed- Chef, how did NecRo know i might have a class with them?? 

MidniteChef- Maybe they hacked your information? NecRo knows about me and Cuban. So it wouldnt surprise me that they know about you. 

ExhaustedRed- So you're telling me that NecRo knows all about me??? 

MidniteChef- Not everything , probably just basic information like your name ? Any probably you two might have a class together that would mean why they would say see ya tomorrow.

ExhaustedRed- Thanks....Thought for a minute i had a stalker...That's what i need now with my anti social self, someone following my every move.

MidniteChef- Dont worry. I've been talking to NecRo for awhile before you even joined the chat group and They don't seem bad. I actually know that NecRo is in school for Computer Science. They actually got a scholarship for a program they created for the University.

ExhaustedRed- Oh okay, well do you even know who NecRo is? If they are a boy or girl or anything? For You keep saying They like your not sure...

MidniteChef- I'm not. I haven't met NecRo in person at all. I don't try to push the topic much, Unlike Cuban. What about you? How are you, you said something about being jealous of how easily it is for others to make friends?

ExhaustedRed- Ya...Just i really want to make friends but it's hard for me to break the ice i guess....but i am not a bad person when people know me though ! 

MidniteChef- well consider me your friend always. An you never know, maybe someone will come up to you with a peace offering so you don't have to have all the pressure to break the ice. 

ExhaustedRed- ya....your right. Thanks , your a big help Chef. And i might be able to sleep now, my mind isn't racing and thinking about everything now. Im off to bed.

MidniteChef- night and i have to get my cupcakes out if the oven any way!

\- MidniteChef logged out -

\- ExhaustedRed logged out -

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Keith woke up before his alarm today, he his first class wasn't till 10. This gave him a chance to brew a coffee and look over the campus map to figure out the best routes to and from his classes today. His sleep was by far a good one, he woke up more than once just over thinking situations and dreaming about past experiences he hoped he would forget. Looking at the time he slipped on his hoodie, chucks, and messenger bag and ran out the door to his first class.

Running past some students he noticed one girl alone on a bench feeding pigeons while typing on what looked like a tablet. Keith remembering he saw her yesterday doing the same thing. When she looked in his direction and smiled, Keith turned bright red and continued to lightly jog to his next class.

 

Walking into his Intro to Social Science class, Keith noticed a lot of scattered students. Either he's early or there isn't a lot of students taking this course. Taking a seat away from most of the students , Keith started to set up his stuff for another 2 hour class. He noticed a familiar face walk into the class, it was that Hawaiian guy. Keith desperately tried to remember his name before , the familiar face approached him. Just when he arrived beside Keith it dawned on him, "Hey Keith, Fancy seeing you in this class" " Hunk...Right?". "Bingo! So that seat taken?" Hunk gestured to the vacant seat to Keith Left. "No...you can sit here if you want..." Keith said meekly, now looking down at his notebook.

 

In the corner of his eye , Keith noticed hunk unpacking his stuff for class and glancing at him. Keith was about to speak up when Hunk said something first, "Cupcake?". Looking over at Hunk, Keith noticed he was being offered a baked good. This being the first time anyone has offered him a treat, Keith was lost for words but nodded in accepting the offer. "I make them homemade!" he said proudly to Keith. Taking a nibble of the frosted covered pastry , Keith's eyes sparkled at the deliciousness that was hitting his taste buds. It was a mix of Vanilla but with a hint of lemon, it reminded Keith of a comfort he hasn't felt in years and that made him smile at the Baker. "Its delicious ! Do you bake often?" Keith turned red at his boldness, he has never spoken so calmly to a person. It was a strange experience for him, but he was oddly okay it and even enjoyed it. "Ya, i do but not as much as i would like though." "Why not? How do you even find the time to bake with how much course work we get?" "Well i suffer with insomnia, my mind runs a mile a minute thinking up all these crazy cooking ideas and i can't relax unless i either write it down or try it out." 

Keith took another bite of the cupcake, then something clicked. It was something Chef said last night, " If you can't break the ice maybe someone will give you a peace offering and break the ice themselfs". Then he remembered Chef had to leave the chat to take his cupcakes out of the oven.  
Turning his head toward Hunk, eyes wide open he spoke with a mouth full of cupcake. "You're MidniteChef?!?!" Hunk giggled at the cupcake that sputtered out of Keiths mouth when he spoke "guilty as charged, took you long enough to put two and two together." 

 

Realizing that one of the 3 people he's been chatting to online for the past several months now is sitting beside him grinning from ear to ear. Keith had no idea what to say beside the obvious question "How did you know i was ExhaustedRed, i never gave any hints that it was me!" he blurted out before thinking of a less offended way of saying it. "Well there's two reason i knew it was you; answer one is that you act the same one online as you do in person, with the way you answer questions we ask and answer two....you mumbled your user name in your brief nap you had the other day in class." Hunk sat there grinning at Keith while his face was turning a bright red that was hard to hide with his pale complexion. "So you figured i was ExhaustedRed in the chat and made your move to bring it up?" Keith said silently trying to hide his embarrassed face from Hunk and the rest of the class. "Well yes but also your little outburst confirmed any suspicion i had it was you, so it's a win win for me."

Just before Keith could say anything the teacher walked in for the class, about 15 minutes late. She had messy red hair in a bun held up with what looks like a banana clip. She had on a bright purple dress covered in a floral pattern. Just looking at her gave Keith a migraine from all the clashing styles she had on. Trying to distract himself he started to write in his note book the many thoughts he had about what Hunk must think of his insecurities he had last night in the chat. Looking over he noticed hunk was focused on the teacher's lecture and not on Keith. Letting go some of the tension he had in his shoulders he brought his attention back to the front of the class where the professor was drawing a diagram on the whiteboard.

2 hours passed very slowly for Keith, especially with the anxiety of having to come up with reason for his venting last night to MidniteChef that he now knows is Hunk. The professor dismissed the class while she seemed to shuffle out of the lecture hall. "You have a cell?" the question broke Keith out of his train of thought. "Uh...Ya?" "Cool, hand it over!" Keith passed him his phone, confused on what he planned to do with it. Looking at Hunk he noticed he was typing something into his phone and then into Keith's phone. "There now we both have each others contact info, text me anytime if im not on the chat when yoyr trying to look for.me buddy." Hunk patted Keith on the back while handing him his phone back. Confused about having this kind of exchange for the first time Keith was a loss.of words. "Uh...Okay? So this means we're like?" " Friends! Yup! Kinda figured after the conversation last night we had , you really could use a friend." Hunk smiled at Keith who now was trying to hold back a tear for he never expect to.make a friend so easily during his first week of classes. Especially someone who was part of the same char group as him. "Well, i have to go get my next class. I'll text ya if i get bored in class, make sure its on silent." And with that Keith was left alone in the class, packing up his messenger bag still dazed on the interaction that just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of just Keith and Hunk talking and bonding. I planned out the next few chapters, we will have some Lance and Keith very soon. just needed him to meet the other members of the chat first. So hang in there for we will have some cute fluffy romance coming your way ! Sorry got the short chapter, Just trying to get the characters relationship established fast.
> 
> If any of you guys have some suggestions or pointers on how you want the story to go, i'm very open to suggestions for i want this to be a very long fan fiction. These are the best ways to communicate to me any tips or suggestions. Makes me so happy that you guys seem to be enjoying it, for i am having fun writing it !
> 
> Personal tumblr - http://cosplaynerdx.tumblr.com/  
> Writing tumblr where i post chapter updates - http://jatukun.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter- @Jatukun


	4. New Text Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes new friends, a Strange girl fallows him. And we find out more about where Keith lives.

Walking out of his class in a daze from the conversation he just had with Hunk, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Taking out his phone he noticed he already had a text from Hunk, swiping his phone opening he read the message. ~Heyyyy Buddy! Just making sure you remembered to put your phone on vibrate for your next class! Heard your teacher is real tough when it comes having phones go off in his class! Oh Btw Lance says Hi!~ Keith smirked at the text, it's been awhile since he's had a friend being so friendly towards him, and he like the idea of it. Trying to find the right classroom, Keith Finally located Gene Analysis and Understanding. He wasn’t sure what to expect from the course but maybe he could find something about his past he didn't understand.

 

Looking around he noticed that the class was much larger than the rest he has had before. Locating a seat in the back he quickly grabbed the seat before he was stuck with a front seat. Scanning the room for any familiar faces, the only one he noticed was of that girl who just walked in. Trying to pinpoint where he saw her , she noticed him and started to walk towards him. Why every time someone recognize Keith they take it as an invitation to come and be friendly. Just thinking about it was making him anxious, before he could look away she was now beside him and grinning from ear to ear. "Uh, Hi?" Keith squeaked out not sure what this weirdo wanted but was sure giving him a weird vibe. "Oh my gosh! You spoke to me !! I've been trying to get your attention all week!! I saw you when you arrived to V.U. and i knew i just had to have you ! " " what?" Keiths face got pale, now he knew where he say her before. She was this girl that was stalking him the past couple days. Before Keith could say anything else another person walk up behind whats her face and spoke up. "What are you doing in this class, i know for a fact you were taken out, being full that they had to take students out of the course." The new voice was attached to a person of a small frame, seemed shorter than Keith for sure. And their haircut it was hard to determine if he was talking to a male or female. But all Keith cared about was that he was being saved by this loud noise. "Excuse Me! Who do you think your talking too!" the noise said in such a harsh tone others were starting to look back at the discussion between the three of them.

 

Keith pondered what to say next, not use to having someone so young to talk to. Trying to speak Pidge beat him to it, "So what brings to this class , Keith Kogan." She said in a tone a bit above a whisper asking him as if they were old friends reuniting after a few years. On edge that she knows his last name Keith stiffened up not sure what to do, what if she was another stalker of his. "You probably have some questions as to how i know your last name. All of it can be explained at lunch if you are willing to meet with me." "Um....Sure as long as you won't murder me or anything." Keith said out loud regretting ever speaking those words. "Oh i won't murder you, that won't be as fun for me." she stifled a giggle at the fact Keith was terrified at her. 

 

 

The whole time during class Keith was on edge with his whole body tensed sitting beside Pidge. The Introduction and course outline took up all of the class time, gave Keith time to figure out if he can trust Pidge. Noticing some students packing up Keith realized class was over and he was just in his own world for god knows how long. Packing up his notebook he started to leave but was stopped by Pidge grabbing his arm " Remember we have Lunch together" she grind at Keith making him feel uneasy. Walking into the dining hall together they both bee lined to a line of students waiting for subs. Grabbing their meals and finding a spot to sit away from the other students, Pidge spoke up " you going to ease up or be tense the whole meal?". Keith faced turned red at knowing that Pidge noticed his tension the whole time. " So how do you know who i am?" Keith blurted out without a second thought to her response. " Well i am a hacker after all, i know all the information to people i talk daily too." She responded calmly taking a bite out of her sub. " Wait....how would you know who i am if the first time we talked was today in class?" Keith said a bit shaky not sure how to react in this situation.

 

"Well, i'll give you a minute to process how we could of already talked but this being our first meeting together" Pidge said very ominously to Keith who was still uneasy by this whole situation. Thinking back, Keith remembered the meeting he had with Hunk and how in the chat he gave a hint to knowing who he was in real life. "That's it!" Keith said a bit too loudly that he startled a few students near them. “ You're NecRo from the chat i am in for insomniacs!” Pidge smirked at how fast Keith came to the conclusion. “ Bingo! You are correct on that my friend. And before you ask, yes i also know the identities of the other members and no i won’t tell you. You will find out on your own, but i assume you already found out who MidniteChef already.” All Keith could do was take a bite out his sub and nod to her question. “ Ya, i kind of figured you would respond that way. But you have been on edge ever since i left ya that ominous message last night before i signed out.” “ Well it didn't help me fall asleep that night for sure. But you are right, i was curious when i would meet NecRo and i finally did!” Pidge and Keith sat in silence for a while eating their subs, it was about 15 minutes before anyone said anything. Keith was the first to speak up surprisingly “ So...What do we do now?” “ Well first we should exchange numbers incase you need any computer assistance or just wanting to talk.” They both exchanged numbers and making idle chit chat before lunch break was up. “ Well i have to get to my next class, you have one more before you’re done for the day. Hit me up by text if you want, if not i'll see you in the chat.” She got up and disposed of the remains of her sub and walked out the east exit. Keith was left there alone to slowly finish up his meal.

 

 

Keiths last class flew by for him, since it was a creative writing course and he was good at coming up with stories. Walking from his last class to the 1 bedroom apartment that he was supplied with his scholarship he got. Unlocking the door to his apartment, he forgot how lonely it can get, looking around he decided to clean up a bit before he would log into the chat room at 12 am. Without realizing it Keith received 3 text messages one from Hunk, one from Pidge and one from an unknown number. Looking at the texts Keith smiled realizing this is the most action his phone has had in awhile, the first text was Pidge just saying she will be busy with a program she's working on till super late and probably not be so active in the chat tonight. Hunk text was just him talking about his afternoon classes and some stupid accident Lance got himself in. The third text was from a number he couldn't recognize, opening the message it read it slowly to himself. ~ Hey Friend! Its me your lovely Lab Partner lance ! Hope you don't mind that hunk gave me your number. And by give i mean i saw your number pop up on his phone and copied it down~. Keith rolled his eyes to the text, feeling exhausted just reading it. Adding Lances number to his phone Keith shot him a quick texting saying its alright to have his number, once sent Keith went back to cleaning up his apartment and unpacking the leftover boxes from his move a few weeks ago. 1 am hit and Keith decided it was time to log in.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\- ExhaustedRed logged in-  
-SleepyCuban logged in-

 

SleepyCuban- YOOOO! Did everyone miss me yesterday! ;D

 

NocturnalRobotics- Not really, was actually quite not having all those emoticons you post in the chat.

 

ExhaustedRed- No....

 

SleepyCuban- :,( Why are you so rude to me!!!

MideniteChef- Be nice you two. At least he finished his class reading last night! 

SleepyCuban- Ya see !!! I was productive last night !

 

ExhaustedRed- were you though ?

 

SleepyCuban- ouch my heart! Why you hurt me so Red!

 

MideniteChef- he's just teasing....i hope.

 

ExhaustedRed- of course i was, just being playful today.

SleepyCuban- oh! Playful Red !!! This is new, what has gotten into you! Are you sick? Dieing? ;o;

MideniteChef- Calm down Cuban, let him speak!

 

ExhaustedRed-- oh just made some new friends today is all, actually got me in a good mood...

 

SleepyCuban- Oh! Any of the friends you made a cute girl? ;D 

 

ExhaustedRed- Well she is pretty but girls aren't my thing....

 

SleepyCuban- Cute boys? ;D!!!

 

MideniteChef- Let the man breath Cuban! Well that's good you made some new friends Red, you need some close buddies in your life since you're new to town.

 

NocturnalRobotics- That is true, he needs close bonds to survive in college. You know socializing and building trust. All that junk.

ExhaustedRed- Yes i agree... Hows every ones Insomnia treating them tonight?

 

SleepyCuban- whats this ! Red starting up a conversation, he must of made some real good friends! And it's alright, Putting off doing my laundry even though it would be empty at this time. The ADHD is causing my thoughts to be all over the place tonight though.

 

MideniteChef- could be worse, but i'm so wide away i decided to make an apple pie tonight from scratch !

NocturnalRobotics- wow you must be having to sleep if you have all this time to make an apple pie. I've been working on this new program for the school's science department and its been keeping me up late trying to fix the bugs.

ExhaustedRed- oh wow sounds rough for ya NecRo. And i want to try a piece of that Pie Chef!!! 

 

SleepyCuban- wow , Red you are in such a good mood today! So surprising ! Where the grumpy pants im use too! 

 

NocturnalRobotics- Do you two banter like this when you have class together ? 

 

MideniteChef- nope, Cuban is always the same but Red is more quiet but he did open up when we had a class alone.

 

SleepyCuban- What!!! I have a class with Red!!! And you had a class alone with him Chef? 

 

MideniteChef- you actually have two classes with him.

 

ExhaustedRed- i'm sure he will put two and two together......

 

SleepyCuban- i have two classes with you and your quiet.....hmmm......wait! Your Keith!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Late update, when i was trying to edit the chapter the start of it deleted its self and i had to rewrite half of the story before i could even work on the chat. Next time ill have a few back ups. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the interest in the story it makes me so happy to see a lot of you enjoy the story.  
> next chapter will be out Tuesday or Wednesday in case what happened last night happens next week.


End file.
